Road to Acceptance
by nessieness
Summary: Continuation of the season Finale. How will Chloe Adapt while they battle the order and Alek learns of his new found brother? It will be more mature than the TV show but still sticking to character personalities!And lets be honest who doesnt love a lemon!
1. Death At Our Door

I loved this show unfortunately as some people say all good things must come to an end. Which I believed… Until fan fiction. Now all good things may be continued at our own imagination!

So basically this is my own version of a possibility of what could have transcribed had the show not been canceled. I wish it wasn't and I would have given someone else's limb for it to be brought back! This story will be as realistic as I can make it. This story will not be given a specific day for updates as I already have another story in process and I feel I owe it to that story to be my first priority.

A warning into this story is that it may be portrayed darker than originally because I simply love angst. I promise a Chloe and Alek ending and will be relatively happy although some people may have to die as a necessary process of their happiness.

Moments will be fun. Moments will be citrusy. Moments will be heartbreaking. And moments will be unfair. You have been warned. If you ever don't agree, to bad so sad and don't read if you must. It's my story and what I want to happen will happen and will not change because we don't have the same views.

My other story is Lost Soul's and Infinite Fate and is much darker than this one but if you like Twilight and an Edward/Bella ending check it out!

Let's begin shall we?

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.****

Ch.1 Death at Our Door

**Falling Down – Story of the Year**

**Now I can taste**

**The war that I've been fighting**

**Start to fall but I'm still standing here**

**Behind the wall of dying faith**

**I can't forget**

**The fight that's growing stronger**

**Face to face with hopes of longer days**

**To build on something we should save**

**I stand alone**

**I'm on my own**

**My hands will bleed (my hands will bleed!)**

**I'm holding on to what is gone**

**What's left of me?**

**I'm falling down**

**But I should find my strength in this**

**A light that burns to reconnect**

**My heart for what it's meant to give**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

Truthfully I hadn't actually meant to kiss him, he leaned down and kissed me. And yet I was at fault. I knew it and no matter how many times Amy kept saying it wasn't didn't change anything.

I could feel the tears dancing across my cheeks and the tremble in my hand as I move his brown hair from his face. Yet all I could do was tell Amy to drive faster to the hospital and continue to whisper prayers in Brian's ear's that he had to come back.

Who I was praying to I had no idea. Do Mai's even follow God? What if it's not the same God. What if we were the so called god? There's so much I still didn't know and after killing another person because of my lips I didn't particularly care to find out.

I abruptly shook my head to clear my thoughts. How could I be thinking about this when a dead man lay in my arms. More importantly a man I cared about and killed.

I clutched him tighter to me as we neared the hospital willing him to be alive and pull through.

As we pulled up outside of the ER doors. I began to rush and pull his body with me when Amy yanked me to the side.

"Chloe! How do expect to walk in there with bullet holes and blood on your shirt and not be questioned?" Her eyes wide almost comically as she took in my appearance.

"I don't have time for this." I rushed forward again only to have Paul pull my arm back and turn me to meet his eyes.

The look in his eye's made me stop rushing for a moment and listen to what he had to say. "I'll take him in there. You can't go in there looking like that just go find Alek and tell him what's going on." As I went to interrupt him he started speaking again." Chloe, This is my duty as a side kick and I don't that responsibility lightly."

I would have rolled my eyes if time wasn't so precious at the moment. "Fine! Just hurry! Please…"

They rushed him into the building and I listened in as Amy frantically yelled that more people help them and Paul tried to talk over her letting them know that they went to meet Brian at the TROLLY MUSEUM but had noticed it was broken into and his car was parked outside. When they went in to find him they noticed him lying on the main floor. Paul then said they immediately brought him here.

I had to admit it was a good story and extremely believable only leaving out my participation in the whole event.

Not wanting to hear anymore I called Alek but he didn't answer and I doubted he would do to our conversation earlier. So instead I rushed to Valentina's.

When I neared their door I noticed it slightly ajar. So I pushed it all the way open and I immediately noticed Jasmine face down on the floor. As I rushed over to her, fear clawed its way at my throat and it was too much for one night and yet I had no choice but to put away my emotions and continue.

I filled her over and saw her eyes were closed and immediately felt for a pulse yet I couldn't find any.

"Oh God." This was all do to me. I knew it immediately and it only increased the desperation consuming my thoughts and body. I frantically crawled backwards from Jasmines body and suddenly felt my hand impaled by a sharp structure.

I hissed and pulled my hand up to look and noticed a broken vase piece was protruding out of my palm. I made quick work of pulling it out and looked around from the vase it belonged to. Yet what I saw was even more disturbing. The entire apartment was trashed. Broken items lie about and obviously Jasmine had fought for her life.

I whipped around to see how much damage had occurred and noticed another prone body and immediately saw that it was Valentina.

A choked sob escaped me as I clutched her body feeling for a pulse and for the third time tonight not feeling one.

I pushed her body back to the floor and my entire body shook with the despair I felt. I curled my knee's to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

How could I let this happen? I knew already that the order was behind this and couldn't believe it had gotten out of hand this quickly.

As my breaths became even more labored my vision blurred and I knew I was on the verge of a panic attack. This would not help anyone. I was not a child, I was The Uniter for god sakes and yet here I was cowering from the aftermath of my causing.

I tried to calm down without much avail. I tried to focus and my mind immediately went back to when Alek had told me listen to his heart and focus solely on that.

Unfortunately he wasn't here but I did exactly that except it was my own heart that I focused on.

As I heard each beat I forced my breathing to regulate.

_Thump thump._ Breathe in.

_Thump thump. _Breathe out.

_Thump thump._ Breathe in.

_Thump thump._ Breathe out.

While still slightly choppy I began to calm myself. Not wanting to face reality just yet I continued to focus on my heart only this time something was off.

_Thu-thu-thump._

_Thu-thu-thump._

The temp was off. Not at all in sync as a heart should be pumping. Beats were over-lapping each other and the extra beats were so faint I could hardly tell they were even there. While I'm not a medical student even I knew it wasn't possible for me to be the reason for all the heart beats.

I abruptly stood up and looked around. Scanning every nook and cranny to find the source of the other heart beats I continued to find none.

Maybe I was going insane. It could be possible with all that's happened. Horror gripped me as I realized maybe I was already crazy. Maybe I never died, I was never Mai and none of this had happened to me and I was some psycho girl who made all this up to escape the reality of living in a padded room with a white jacket restraining my arms.

"Holy shit… I'm crazy…" I dropped to the floor and grabbed my hair in a worldwide known crazy person stance.

My eyes bounced around as I grasped this concept and I spotted Jasmine. Reality was once again working its way back into mind and I slapped myself to knock out this ridiculous idea.

Everything clicked just then.

The heart beats… There was a pair of heart beats, which meant that three people had to be in this apartment and there was. Only two of them I had thought as dead.

I raced back over to Jasmine and grabbed her wrist as I pressed my ear to her chest and simply shut my eyes to put all my focus into hearing her.

Just as before there were extra heartbeats. I could faintly hear it and still couldn't feel it but it was there. She wasn't dead yet. I also confirmed this with Valentina and let out a pathetic laugh of relief.

I wasn't sure what happen but I do know that they were alive. I moved them to Valentina's room and lied them each on the bed next to each other.

Only now I had no idea what to do. So I sat beside the bed and did the first thing that came to mind. I called Alek and again he didn't answer.

Much to my horror my mother popped into my head. Seeing what has happened already I frantically called her and hoped with everything that she answered and she was fine.

_Ring ring ring_

This continued on until I heard her voicemail. Not for the first time tonight dread filled within me and although I didn't want to leave Valentina's and Jasmine's side and leave them unprotected, I had to get to my mother.

As I started to run down the stairs forgoing the elevator because I couldn't just stand and wait for it to reach me my phone buzzed in my hand. I quickly looked down and noticed that it was my mom.

"Mom!" My breaths coming into short pants as I answered.

"Chloe? Is everything okay? You sound horrible." She sounded concerned and much to my relief nothing in her tone sounded like she was hurt or scared.

"Yeah. It's just been a hectic night and when you didn't answer I got worried. Where are you?"

"I just got home from the dinner. I was going to invite Frank over for a movie but I'll cancel sweetie. What time are you coming home?" This was the best news so far all night and I couldn't help the joyful laugh that slipped from my lips as I headed back to Jasmine and her mom.

I just the door and walked into the destroyed kitchen. "No mom, it's okay don't cancel. We can talk later about it. I'm not actually sure when I'll be home. I'm at Jasmines right now, her and her mom aren't feeling well so I was going to stick around for a while if that's okay?"

I heard her sigh and I could practically see her smile while she rolled her eyes."Ooookay I guess you can stay out. No later than 11 do you hear me?"

"Be there at 11 precisely! And mom? I love you." My voice ending softly and hoping she knew how much I mean't it.

"I love you too Chloe. Now I'm gonna go have me some Mexican." I heard her laugh loudly at her spill on words and laughed with her even though it was nasty to think about.

"Ugh! Mom that's so gross! Good bye!" Through everything that's happened she manages to make me smile even if it's for a moment.

Yet it soon faded as I looked up and remembered the chaos inside the apartment.

Life sucked.

I went into their room and noticed they were both exactly as I had left them. Which was good and bad, good because they weren't dead and bad because they weren't awake either.

After dialing Alek 3 times in a row and another fearful feeling growing inside of me I needed a distraction.

I started with sweeping. Everything I noticed was broken and irreparable I threw into a trash bag making sure none of it looked important. As I continued I found what was probably the cause of Jas's and Valentina's problem. Three small darts scattered on the floor.

They were quite long and all but one had blood on it. I put them into a zip lock while making sure not to let the needle area touch my skin.

I thoroughly moved couches and any tables that were left so I could clean all the pieces of debris that had scattered. Constantly visualizing the worst that could have happened.

Once I was done it only took about an hour of my time and I realized it was around 9:30 at night but it honestly looked as if nothing had even happened except for the six trash bags lined up by the door.

I walked down the hall noticing nothing but paintings that looked unique yet held no meaning for me, I knew Valentina was hard on Jasmine. Even so there wasn't a single picture of family or of themselves. This apartment was so devoid of emotion and at that moment I felt so cold.

I tried to think back if it always felt this way and I realized it did unless Alek was here it seemed so stiff. Somehow his demeanor always seemed to loosen up this place a bit and my mind was back to worrying where he was.

As I approached the sleeping duo again I noted that there still wasn't a change at all so I kept them covered and went about my next plan of action.

I had found Valentina's phone earlier near the kitchen counter floor and figured the only people she knew were Mai and hopefully part of her pride.

I looked threw her call log and noticed the name Logan was called the most next to Jasmine. I quickly dialed Logan and waited till he answered.

"Valentina?" The voice that I assumed was Logan was deep and rough while it flowed smoothly like dry sand rubbing against itself. He sounded older maybe around Valentina's age.

"No this is Chloe. We have a bit of a situation and I was hoping this was someone from her pride." I clenched my eyes shut I my free hand fiddled with the bottom of my blue shirt. My fingertips made contact with a rough patch and I glanced down quickly and noticed blood on my shirt. I had almost forgotten that I had died again just few hours earlier and with these thoughts I began thinking about Brian but quickly dismissed him from my mind.

That was another battle I wasn't sure I could handle at the moment.

"The Uniter?" His voice quickly became firm and authorative.

"Yes. I'm at Valentina's and I need someone here immediately." He didn't seem like someone who had patience for me beating around the bush so I went straight to the point.

His voice was still commanding but he replied instantly before he hung up. "I'll be right there."

I was nervous again. What if I had been wrong to call him? For all I know he was an enemy of sorts and I could have just brought him here to finish all three of us off.

This was becoming increasingly overwhelming again.

I hoped onto the counter and just watched my feet sway back and forth for a moment as I collected myself.

After a few moment's I called Alek again and still no answer. I've called. I've left voicemails. I've texted and still nothing. My mind was only beginning to conjure up all the horrible things that could have happened to him and here I was sitting down on a counter doing nothing.

I heard someone step onto the balcony I quickly launched myself into the hallway. With my back pressed up against the wall I looked across the room to see the intruders reflection. It was only this easy because someone had broken down the door's leading to the balcony in the struggle that happened earlier.

It was three men and they each were clearly defined. Two wore jeans and tennis shoes while the one in front wore black cargo pants and combat boots. All had on dark colored shirts and seemed nicely kept.

They made no move to enter the apartment and seems on high alert.

"?" It was the same voice that had answered the phone and the leading man wearing the combat boots.

Not moving myself an inch I stayed hidden. "Maybe, Who wants to know?" Feeling wearing of everyone I couldn't recognize I somehow wanted some reassurance from this man.

"My names Logan Cowell. I'm the second in command In the San Diego pride I'm accompanied by beta's Jeremy and Allen." He sounded so formal and businesslike but the way they introduced themselves just seemed silly.

Deciding it really didn't matter if I hide or not because they could easily find me I stepped out into their line of sight. I smiled nervously and gave a small wave. "Hello… I'm Chloe King, Uniter and commander of ship Major Issues."

When no reaction came except from a twitch of lips from Jeremy the man on the left who was skinnier and had brown hair and brown eyes and a really crooked nose I realized they didn't really have a humor or simply didn't get my lame attempt to lighten the mood. To remove the awkwardness I cleared my throat and put some trust into them.

"Follow me." I turned around and led them to the Valentina's room. As they walked in Logan immediately went to Valentina and shook her a bit and tipped his head to the side no doubt listening for the heart beats.

I had moved to the side near the bathroom on the right side of the room to stay out of the way as the other two walked into the room.

Logan looked up at me and narrowed his eyes into deadly slits while calmly talking to me. "What's wrong with them?"

He was seriously intimidating. "I'm not sure. I was attacked earlier then came straight here because Alek wasn't answering his phone and I just found them like this. The entire place was destroyed so they had a stuggle and when I cleaned I found these." I walked over to the nightstand and pick up the ags with the darts in them.

Logan motioned his hand for me to and them over. As I did so he looked over them and began to question me again. "Who attacked you?"

"I'm not sure but best guess? The order. It's not really important at the moment I had extra lives to save me but they don't and I can't get ahold of Alek." I was beginning to feel that anxiousness and if I didn't get out of here soon and look for him I didn't know what I would do.

"Extra lives? Did you die again?" His grey eyes seemed to pierce me and I simply nodded. "That only leave 7 left. Why did your protector even leave you? We need to find him immediately." His last statement addressed to the 'Beta's' or whatever and I noticed them turn to leave and I was getting aggravated at this point.

"Wait! Look I get that you're the second in command or whatever but right now I'm using my role as Uniter. I have a couple things I need addressed before I'm left in the dark." I raised an eyebrow at Logan daring him to challenge me because no matter how scary he seemed I wasn't letting this go without making sure certain aspects were going to be taken care of.

He just raised an eyebrow back but let me continue. "I want to make sure someone is watching over them and monitoring their condition. I need someone watching over my mother and I have some friends that need watching to. With that being said I want a group out there looking for Alek and I'll do the same. I need to be kept on information if anything changes." I huffed out a breath feeling kind of silly demanding that but if I'm the Uniter I need to start using it.

"Well well well… stepping up into our role are we?" His demeanor slipped a little to slightly arrogant but seeing I wasn't budging he pursed his lips and nodded his head. "I can have someone watching your mother. I will definitely have a group here and another one looking for Alek but were really stretching our capabilities already so I can't afford any one else watching your friends."

Hearing the tone of his voice I knew it was the best I was going to get I accepted it. "Okay but I will be updated right?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if anything changes. You're going to look for Alek also?"

I narrowed my eyes suddenly suspicious of why he wanted to know. "Yes."

"Very well. You'll have Jeremy and Allen at your side. You've already given up one life we don't need you being so careless again."

More than a little offended I spoke my mind. "No! I'm not going to be babysat I get that I need a protector but two of them practically holding my hand? No way. I can do this on my own."

I was defiant. It actually wasn't because I was just being stubborn but these guys weren't my protectors. Alek was, and it almost felt like betrayal to have some guys replace him. "You're not being given a choice. I mean no disrespect but they are being assigned to you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but wasn't arguing back because it felt useless. "What are we going to do about them?" I nodded to the sleeper's on the bed and his eyes immediately looked at Valentina.

He sighed and started to walk out to the living room. "There isn't much we can really do. We do have a doctor so I'm going to bring her over and see what she can figure out about them and the darts." With that I gave him my number and he went straight onto his phone barking order at people.

We started out searching from the balcony going aimlessly. Jeremy and I took to the rooftops and Allen followed us but along the street. I realized I was hitting close to the time I needed to be home so I went heading in that direction when I felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and noticed Amy and Paul had been calling me, my stomach clenched violently and acid built up in my throat. I choose to ignore the call and deal with it when I got home and in privacy.

We never once talked, all of us strictly looking for any sign or scent alerting us to Alek's presence and much to my dismay found none.

"We heading to your house?" I looked over at Jeremy surprised that he knew where I was heading. "At one time or another most of us had to watch over you. Alek does need some sleep you know." He was teasing but I instantly felt guilty for never thinking about it that way.

"Oh. Yeah I was supposed to be home by eleven and I need to keep up appearances." I jumped across the theater and landed hard on my feet almost losing my balance while Jeremy jumped gracefully next to me and Allen instantly met up with us on the roof.

"We've only been searching for an hour we need to continue and if dealing with your human is going to get in the way then we should have just taken you home." Allen was going to get a United ass kicking if he talked about my mother like that.

I step up to him my anger immediately rising and he held a defensive position in front of me just as I did, Shoulder's locked and jaw clenched, hands at our sides and our legs poised to to attack. Before anything could happen Jeremy pushed us apart and spoke. "Knock it off now. Allen continue foot on the ground. We'll go towards your house and you need to play the part and then we leave again. We really need to continue so this has to be quick." I nodded and hurried my pace to reach my house.

Once we arrived they went to the roof and I walked into the front door. I was so nervous about how to quickly say hi to my mom and make a good enough excuse to get her to not check on me for the rest of the night.

"Chloe is that you?" She sounds happy and I hear her talking to Frank so I walk straight towards my room, hoping if I'm dramatic then she'll leave me alone.

"yeah." My voice is sharp but quiet and I hear her walking faster towards me.

"Chloe?" She grabs my arm gently and I spin around to look at her and make sure my face looks forlorn which is surprisingly easy considering how my day went. "Oh sweetie… Are you okay?"

I shake my head and then hug her. "Can I just be left alone mom? Just for tonight no bugging and then in the morning we'll talk about everything?"

She pulled back first and looked at me worriedly but nodded and I knew she wouldn't check on me till morning. "Thanks."

I quickly walked to my room and then grabbed out my phone and dialed Amy. I can't put her off any longer no matter how much I didn't want to know what I had caused.

"Hey" She's quiet and I clench my eyes tight because I know it's bad.

"How bad is it?" I whisper and then hear her sigh.

"You sure you want this over the phone?" When I don't answer she sighs again and accepts that she has to tell me now. "He didn't die Chloe… But he's in a Coma. They say they don't know what caused it but there's no brain activity… I'm sorry." She sounds so sad and I'm not sure how to feel.

I feel numb and in shock. "Okay." I hung up and sit on the bed unsure of what to do with myself.

I snap out of my stupor when I hear a noise from behind me. I jump up and land in an attack pose and look toward my closet where the sound came from.

Not expecting what I see I gasp. "Alek?"

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think! It's super important to know if I should continue or not. Also if I should continue do you want a song at the beginning of each chapter relating to the content of the chapter? Let me know!<p>

_Nessieness_


	2. United We Stand Alone

A huge thanks to all my Reviewer's! I was stoked with the outcome and immediately wrote more and even posted earlier than anticipated. Reviews are like the fuel to my fire to write. REMEMBER THAT! *wink wink* I honestly appreciate the time you take to not only read my story but also review it and I want that to be known!

_This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed on RTA's first chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.**

Ch.2 United We Stand Alone

**I heard it's the softest thing ever – A Day To Remember**

**Tonight I'm sending you a message**

**This is the end of an era**

**The end of second chances**

**In the face of defeat I'm winning**

**Yet you still have so much left to say**

**Oh, they're coming straight for me**

**Oh, they're coming straight for me**

**Read between the lines**

**We can't give in this time**

**Just let me go for now I'll be just fine (just let me go)**

**Don't ya know, don't ya know**

**Now that I'm back on my own**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

"_Alek?"_

His hazel eyes stared into my own but neither of us moved until I eventually let myself look over him.

His blonde hair was a tangled mess and his face was beaten. The left side of his mouth was a little swollen from a cut on his bottom lip that was already closing while his eyebrow was already healed but had blood trailing down the side of his face. His clothing disheveled, torn in some spots and blood soaked in others. He looked down right terrible.

I took a cautious step toward him when Jeremy swung through my window. He must have heard me because his eye's zeroed on Alek and looked him over.

"Alek, what happened?" Jeremy's voice was cautious and he took two slow steps toward me, almost shielding me from Alek.

Alek's eyes flashed dangerously as he noticed Jeremy's stance and crouched ever so slightly. Fearing what he might do I took a step forward and placed my hand on Jeremy's arm to move him out of my way. "Alek? Are you okay?" My words came out soft almost as if I was talking to a frightened animal.

I watched as Alek closed his eyes and swallow thickly. I quickly looked at Jeremy and moved my eyes toward the window and tilted my head in a silent question for him to leave. For a moment it didn't look like he was going too but eventually he walked toward the window.

"I'll be on the roof." Jeremy informed me but the underlining threat was clearly meant for Alek.

Once he was gone the tension was thick in the room and I needed a way to make this less stressful. I took off my jacket and turned back around to Alek. He had move to sit down with his back against the wall, his knees bent and his elbows resting on them while he held his head. I walked over and kneeled in front of him while putting my hands on his knees.

He hadn't even moved a muscle at my contact so I sat down fully on the floor and bent my knees so that my feet were placed on either side of his hips, trying to let him feel some security because right now he seemed so broken.

"Alek… look at me." Whispered words fell from my lips as my hands grasped his to pull them from his hair. "Come on. What's going on?"

After what felt like forever he slowly started to move his head up. I kept where I was and grasping his hands. As his eyes reached mine I let out a soft gasp at the misery that swirled within them. I didn't know what to say so I settled with just looking at him.

"Chloe… I don't know who to trust." Although he seemed so lost at the moment his words came out strong. His accent coating them as he looked at me for answers to questions he hasn't asked yet.

"What do you mean?" He continued to look at me and then shook his head as if to dispel whatever unpleasant thought's entered his mind.

"I don't want to talk about it. We need to send someone to check on Jasmine and Valentina. He started to gain composure as he spoke. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom to clean up?"

I was still reeling from what he said but nodded my head yes. He stood up leaving me in the same spot but put his hand out to help me stand up. I ignored his hand and shook my head again but this time as a no.

I couldn't believe he was there. That he saw Valentina and Jazmine and just left them. I just didn't understand why he would leave… where did he go? Why didn't he tell anyone they were practically dead on the floor?

As I heard the bathroom door open announcing me to his re-entry I stood up and stalked towards him. "How could you leave them?"

He furrowed his brows but answered. "I'm pretty sure I was dealing with the person who did that to them."

As always he had a smart-ass retort but he was also right. I didn't even really think about who did it, just how to fix them while keeping them safe. "Well why wouldn't you tell anyone? How come you never answered your phone or called me back? How long-" I stopped short when I saw him taking a few steps toward me and a concentrated look on his face. "What?"

"What happened to you?" I tried to ignore what his accent did to me and focus on his question. I followed his eyes and realized he was looking at my shirt which was ruined.

I was slightly embarrassed I looked so disheveled. "Oh um… I don't know the usual; meet some bad guys, lost a life. Took a life." I grumbled at the end not really ready to deal with Brian yet. "And then found the mess you left at Valentina's. Today's been full of excitement." I rolled my eyes then went to my closet to find another shirt.

"You died?" He was starting to sound angry and I rolled my eyes at how late he was to catch on.

"Died? Yes. Dead? No. I came back as usual." On my way to the bathroom he suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

He leaned towards me and I noticed his clenched jaw. "Who did this?"

"I don't really know. I don't want to talk about it." I said back using his words against him and yanked my arm away.

After I changed my shirt and walked out of the bathroom Alek was in my face again. "What happened after I left?"

It had to be discussed so I got comfortable and leaned on the edge of my desk. I sighed and closed my eyes preparing myself to retell the horrible night I've had. When I opened them Alek was leaned against the wall across from me with his arms folded and one leg propping him up.

"I went to meet my father." He opened his mouth to speak but I just continued. "Brian drove me over there." This part was whispered because we still had unresolved issued about Brian but now wasn't the time to hash it out. "When he dropped me off I went inside the building to meet my dad but it was a trick. I'm not sure how they did it… Anyways there were three men, I ended up getting away but there was another girl there and she kinda shot me."

His eyebrows shot up and clenched his angular jaw and then seemed to be studying my face and spoke. "Is that it?"

I clenched my eyes shut as I felt the vile rise up my throat. When I opened my eyes I could feel them fill up with tears. "Brian…" Was all I could choke out and Alek rushed forward and put his hands on my upper arms to support me.

"What happened Chloe?"

I shook my head and leaned back a little so I could talk. "W-when I died; He wasn't supposed to be there! But he came in and… He came to me but I was already gone. I didn't mean it… I promise I didn't mean it Alek." My tears were now falling and I clutched Alek just wishing for the guilt and pain to stop. Tightening his grip on me he gave me words of security and told me it would all be alright, that he would make it all right and he didn't even know why.

"We kissed…" I whimpered into his shirt and he suddenly froze.

He didn't move, not even for a breath until he spoke. "Lovely."

"He died… but they brought him back. And it didn't make a difference! It doesn't matter because his mind… Amy said they couldn't find brain activity." My heart breaking with every word and my breaths coming in hiccups.

"I'm sorry Chloe." It was all he could offer and I understood. I knew the consequences and I took the risks anyway.

Eventually I gained control of myself and let him go. As I wiped my face he went and looked out my window. "So I let you in on my night. Wanna let me in on yours?"

His face turned stoic. "I actually just came by to check on you. That guy that did this to them, I chased him off."

Something was off but I let it slide. "Oh. So after I die then you decide to be my protector again? How nice of you."

"You know it wasn't like that. I needed some time to work through things." His voice was strong but I knew the pain I caused him earlier when he overheard me.

"Alek, about earlier…" I went to continue except he looked at me and shook his head so I backed off.

" So… if you truly love coma boy why are you here?" Alek's typical smirk back on his face.

I huffed at him. "Really? You can't be civil for one night can you…He's in a coma because of me and you're enjoying it!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Quite the contrary actually, he's unfortunately still alive. Maybe I should have encouraged you to kiss him in the beginning to eliminate the competition." His face was teasing but his voice somewhat serious.

"Alek! My god you're obnoxious." I rolled my eyes and listened for my mother, hearing her breathing evenly in her sleep and what I assumed to be Frank doing the same.

I opened my window gliding easily onto my roof. I spotted Jeremy standing overlooking the grounds and Allen nowhere to be found. As he heard my footsteps fall behind him he turned to look at me.

"Hello my little Uniter. Finally decide to not leave me stranded up here alone?" I chuckled and sat down on the roof. I was growing fond of Jeremy but I also felt a bit weird about him being on my roof. It almost felt like he was invading a place that had become a sanctuary for me and Alek. Although not all the memories up here pleasant it was solely mine and Alek's alone.

"She's not yours. And get off my roof." Alek's voice breaking through and I fought to hide my smile as his thoughts were slightly following my own.

Jeremy only laughed though and winked at me before he turned his attention to Alek. "What's wrong protector feel like I'm taking over your territory?" His voice was taunting and I could see Alek getting riled up but decided to not stop their verbal Mai-cat fight.

"You're more than welcome to leave, you know." Alek stood next to where I was seated facing Jeremy as was I. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow at him and gracefully sat across from me before looking very seriously at me.

"Chloe? My dear dear Chloe… Do you not want my presence here anymore?" He looked extremely serious but I could see the mischief in his eyes. Knowing that he was simply joking around I answered back just as serious.

"I actually love you being here. It's the very first time in a long time that I've felt so safe." I saw Alek whip his head around to look at me with his eyes flashing into the cat eyes for just a moment. Both Jeremy and I seeing such fierceness in him over something so silly made us lose it and laugh.

Seeing our laughter Alek rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "Very funny. I'm glad I'm a form of amusement." Even though I was still laughing I didn't like seeing him so sullen.

I stood up and dusted off my bottom and then nudged him with my elbow. "Come on, you know I wouldn't ask for another protector. I may not be able to stand you most of the time but I know without a doubt you'd protect me with your life."

He looked at me intensely seeming conflicted. "But I wasn't there to protect you was I? You lost another life and I should have been there to keep it safe."

I swallowed and tried to make light of the situation. "It's okay. I understand why you weren't there and besides I have a few extra to spare." I couldn't let him see how dying affected me or how knowing that I would eventually have to die seven more times terrified me to my core.

"No matter how many you have, each and every one of them is important." Looking him over again I could see how warn down he looked even in his chiseled perfection. Though his words made my chest heavy I decided not comment on them.

"So this is awkward…I'm gonna go back to Valentina's. You guys coming?" I was suddenly embarrassed that I had completely forgotten about Jeremy. Turning my attention back to his I briefly glanced at Alek to see if he wanted to go there, when I saw him slowly nod I nodded as well.

No words were spoken as we ran back to Valentina's but the tension steadily climbed at we got closer. As we ended up jumping onto her balcony Alek was visibly stiff as a rock. Jeremy immediately walked into the apartment but I held back with Alek.

Placing my hand on his arm I tugged a little and he came to a halt but didn't look at me. "What's going on in that British head of yours?"

He didn't move a muscle except to answer. "I'm fine Chloe. Let's see how their doing." I immediately walked in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"You know you can trust me right? Whatever's wrong we'll figure it out. Sometimes I'm not the only one that needs some protecting." For a brief moment his stoney expression fell and the human boy who lost everything was reflected back at me until he regained himself and was back to a cocky mask.

"Are you insinuating you're going to protect me? Why Chloe King, if you wanted more reasons to constantly be around me I could give you other and much more pleasurable reasons." The smirk was back in place and his voice laced with innuendos but I didn't let his defense mechanism distract me from our serious topic.

"Whatever it is I'm here for you Alek. When you're ready just let me in." I left him with that and a small smile.

As I walked back in I noticed Allen and Jeremy situated on the couch watching TV. Having no doubt they heard my entry but choose to ignore it I walked straight to the bedroom. Upon walking in I noticed Logan staring out the window and Valentina and Jasmine in the same condition as before.

"Nothing's changed at all?" My voice taking on a desperate tone. It has been a couple hours later and they were exactly as they were before. I heard Alek walk in behind me and felt the heat radiating off his body as he stopped right next to me.

"No, the doc stopped in. She has a theory for what's going on and she took the darts to test it out." As Logan was saying this Alek had walked over and sat next to Jasmine on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"What's the theory?" Although I asked the question my focus was completely on Alek.

Logan sighed heavily and turned around to face me. "Jackal saliva, from our knowledge of Mai history the Jackal saliva can act as an inhibitor of some sort, not quit able to kill us but able to incapacitate Mai for a length of time."

His words fell hard on me but I carried on. "So you're saying there basically in a coma?"

"Of a sort, yes. Again we can't be sure as every time we've encountered Jackal no one has actually gotten the saliva in there system because normally they kill us or we kill them." He was looking over Valentina again and Alek was standing off to the side leaning against the wall but keeping his watchful gaze on them.

"And is it possible for us to have the same effect on the Jackal?" This time Alek decided to speak up.

"In theory yes. As I said before it hasn't been proven but history says our saliva has the opposite effect meaning they become paralyzed, awake but unable to move. I believe it all travels back to when the war began." His voice took an ancient tone to it and I was beginning to realize I needed to know the Mai history to even be able to understand my purpose as the Uniter.

"So this is linked to why Mai and humans can't kiss either right?" Alek looked at me then knowing what I was getting at.

"Yes. Your question seems inconsequential to the matter at hand." I could feel Logan's eyes pierce into me even though I looked at my shoes.

"These two here might not be the only ones in a coma." I tattled with a quiet voice feeling ashamed and guilty and suddenly wanting to flee. Although Valentina was a leader with a harsh whip, Logan seemed much more terrifying.

"You kissed a human again although you knew what would happen?" His tone made it seem rhetorical but I felt the need to defend myself.

"Technically he kissed me while I between dead and alive. You think it wouldn't work as I wasn't really too alive but it did." This didn't matter though and I knew it. It was irresponsible of me to continue to involve a human in my life when I knew how dangerous it was.

"Well maybe you being the Uniter were a mistake." He said this as if someone gave me the option to pick it and granted me this fabulous opportunity and just as I got ready to tell him off Alek stepped up next to me.

"Despite the decisions she has made she is still the Uniter and you should show her some respect." I realized he was defending me and by standing beside me he was showing a united front and I couldn't have been more grateful to him at the moment.

Logan stared at us for a moment and then simply looked away before he spoke up again. "How much do you know of Mai history?"

"Not much just a few things Valentina has told me. Like that Mai were once the human protectors until they decided to stand on their own causing a war to unfold thus why a Uniter was needed." I pointed at myself sarcastically but he nodded his head then walked past me and Alek and gestured for us to follow.

We walked back out to the living room and Logan dismissed Jeremy and Allen telling them to take watch outside. He went and stood by the fire place while Alek and I sat down on the couch side by side.

"Great. You've gotten us into a history lesson." Alek whispered into my ear trying to alleviate my somber mood. I gave him a half-hearted smile and focused my attention back to Logan as he cleared his throat.

"Like Valentina said we served humans. It was pharaohs that we were meant to serve really but eventually led to humans also." His face was fully focused as he retold the story and I listened with rapt attention. "Anubis was said to be the representation of an animal of a dog while Bestet was personified of a feline creature. When Bestet created the Mai, Anubis created the Jackal. At that time everyone knew of Mai, Jackal, even gods, so it makes sense that no one tried to mix species per say. Especially since when you had a mate if was about reproduction and status."

I made a disgusted face at the word mate and Alek chuckled next to me so I looked over at him and noticed he was watching me. I blushed and tried to make an annoyed sigh to which he simply smirked.

"Everything was operating smoothly until the Mai felt they weren't inferior to humans and wanted to separate which cause a rift between the species, unfortunately on top of that a Mai fell in love with one of Ramses the III's eldest daughter."

Alek leaned over and whispered in my ear while Logan's back was facing us. "They didn't approve of lesbians." I started to laugh but faked a cough Logan's disapproving gaze focused on us. I looked down slightly ashamed while Alek just laughed.

"It was a male Mai who fell in love with his daughter." He emphasized which just cause Alek to laugh again." Anyways Ramses didn't approve so the two ran away and eloped. Eventually the Mai boy was captured and killed and some say the Mai retaliated more and killed the daughter. Because of this Ramses had the Mai cursed."

"And that's why the saliva is poisonous to each other?" Logan nodded his head and I left it at that trying to process everything.

"As much as I appreciate being bored to death there's other things we could be focusing on." Alek spoke up and Logan rolled his eyes while he turned away to walk back to the room.

"What exactly else do we have to do tonight? There's nothing for us to do about Val and Jasmine until the Doctor comes back with info. We can't really go after the Order right now I mean it's like 2 am and we have school tomorrow and I have work. The only thing I can think of is trying to find the guy who did this to them but again he's probably with the Order." I rambled on. I had one thing left I had planned to do tonight but Alek couldn't really accompany me to that.

"Come on." Alek got up and out the front door and to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" As we got into the elevator I looked over at Alek and leaned against the back railing.

He looked over at me and then walked out and started onto the street. "Your house."

The walk was mostly silent but not uncomfortable. We make little remarks here and there commenting on the story Logan had just told us but not ever saying anything about a subject that was too stressful to think about.

Once next to my house I followed Alek to the roof and we sat in our usual spots.

"You know, for a moment earlier I didn't think I would ever allow myself to be back in this spot." His voice was soft as he spoke and I looked over his face while he stared ahead.

"In this spot?" I repeated because I wasn't exactly sure if he meant here on this roof or being so close me.

He looked over at me but his face was emotionless and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then he shrugged and looked forward again. It was a couple minutes before he spoke again but this time I had to strain to hear even with my enhanced hearing.

"Zane was the one to poison Jasmine and Valentina."

I looked over at him with wide eye's thinking for a moment I heard him wrong. "No way."

Alek quickly looked at me and furrowed his brows before he choked out a difficult laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Zane couldn't have done this! I mean, Alek, He was with us at that carnival thing! I still have those pictures we took… Jasmine really likes him. There's no way…" I looked at Alek hoping he was going to tell me I was right and he was wrong. Zane was our friend and he couldn't have done something so atrocious.

"I know you'd like to believe that but he was playing all of us, I'm sorry Chloe." He looked at me sympathetically but he still looked nervous.

"So he got away?" I still couldn't believe he could do this to them.

"Yeah… I think I let him get away."

"You what?" I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"He told me something but I had already gone after him. I mean when I saw what he did and I was already angry, I just couldn't think straight and then we were fighting but he kept saying these things to me so I just let him go…" His eyes pleaded something from me; I just didn't know what yet. "I should have killed him Chloe. He deserved it! I don't even know if they'll wake up and I let him go!" By this time he was standing and slightly shouting.

"Shh!" I shushed him and pulled him with me before I jumped into my window.

"Look, we'll figure this out okay? Maybe we can talk to him… Find out why he did it and maybe he'll know a way to reverse the effect of the poison. So it's a good thing he's still alive." I tried to reason with him and lessen the guilt.

He shook his head and stalked up to me and into my face. "No. He doesn't care about them. He has no reason to keep them alive."

I tried to think of some solution but came up empty. "So what did he say to you?" He shot me a confused look so I continued. "You said he told you something."

He abruptly turned around and stepped over to my desk. As I waited for his answer I heard him opening the drawers and shuffling around. "What are you doing?" I started to walk over towards him.

"Nothing." Even though his answer was short I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Hey! Stop that!" He was looking through my drawers, literally shoving things around. I shooed his hands away and shut the drawers only to turn around and see him invading my closet. "Alek!" I hissed at him and tried to pull him out of my closet.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling you just want to touch me." His accent severely heavy when he laughed and talked at the same time, which makes it even harder to be mad at him. "And I really don't mind at all."

"Shut up. Why are you being so nosy?" I glared up at him as I opened my window.

"I was looking for something." He looked at my now open window and then went and laid on my bed.

"I'm not sure if you noticed but me opening my window was a hint to get out." I cocked my eyebrow and waited for him to leave.

"I told you we belonged together and then you admit you're oh so in love with Brian and completely destroy me, then after a horrendous night you're kicking me out?" And queue the guilt. I didn't even bother to correct him when I said I _think_ I was in love with Brian.

I went into the hall and pulled out extra blanket and pillows then stormed back into my room. I tossed them on the floor between my bed and window. "You can sleep on the floor." I tossed myself on the bed and glanced over at him waiting for him to move.

"Fine. Just so you know you're not very hospitable." He got up and I threw a pillow at his face. "You do know since your Mai you are stronger than the average girl so you could have thrown that a little lighter."

"Whatever, just be gone before my mom is up." I huffed at him and closed my eyes.

"Sure thing. But just so you know even for the Uniter you throw like a girl."

I tossed another pillow at him and he just chuckled before settling down.

Now all I had to do was wait for him to fall asleep so I could do one last thing for the night.

* * *

><p>Was it good? This chappy was difficult for me. I realize on some points the characters seem OOC but it is necessary to move forward. <strong>On a side note you should know that I have no clue what was said on the last episode when Alek and Chloe were on the roof for the last time!<strong> So what I write may not add up to that but I refuse to watch it. I'm the type of person to read the ending of a book first because I need a happy ending before I can actually enjoy the ride. It's just one of my perks, so I had to avoid it.

Thanks so much for reading! I'll post again as soon as I can.

Warmest wishes,

_Nessieness_

.


	3. No Light To See

I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks for sticking with me my dears.

I know some of you certain opinions and questions about how Chloe and Alek will get together and I just want to say that I think it's silly if they take forever to realize their feeling for someone. Realistically you know if you like someone or not pretty easily in real life but just because they may realize their feelings soon doesn't mean they will be together quickly or that their road together will be easy because I assure you it won't! Trust me with these two and I promise a rewarding journey!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.**

**Ch. 3 – No light to See**

**Hope for Now – City and Colour**

**What will it take to live as if I would not another day?**

**To live without despair, and to be without disdain.**

**How can I instill such hope, but be left with none of my own?**

**What if I could sing just one song and it might save somebody's life?**

**I sought after, after reasons to stay.**

**I was lost, I was lost.**

**Then the sky turned black,**

**And the rains poured down.**

**I was waiting, waiting to be found. oh, no.**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

When I heard his breathing even out I waited twenty more minutes. I didn't bother calling out his name because his heightened hearing might alert him awake. I had left my clothing and shoes on and pretended to pass out immediately. Only once since we laid down did I feel him move and that was to pull a small blanket around me.

I cautiously slipped from the bed to my bathroom in the hall. I figured if he heard me at all he'd realize my steps were in the direction of my bathroom. I quickly opened and closed the door to the bathroom still quiet but enough to make it sound like I went in it when I didn't.

I swiftly went down the stairs listening for my mother and Frank who were passed out on the couch and snuck out of the sliding glass doors. Once outside I breathed a sigh of relief but still listened to Alek's breathing and noted it was still deep and even.

My destination was a couple of blocks away so I figured taking to the roofs would be my fastest route.

Within five minutes I had arrived and taking a look around I jumped off the roof on the side of the building. I quickly entered through the front and began walking around finding the scent I knew well.

It wasn't easy, as everything here smelled overwhelming and I almost gagged a few times but eventually I found it in one of the never ending hallways. I continued to follow the scent until I hit double doors and pushed the button so they would open.

Once I went inside I went to follow the scent but a one of the people at the desk to my left stopped me.

"Excuse me Miss?" I looked up to the voice and saw and middle aged woman.

"Yes?" I knew eventually someone was going to stop me but I've gotten this far and I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Can I help you with something? Visiting hours are over." I nodded my head and let a few tears build up in my eyes as I looked at her.

"Yeah I know. I just need to tell my Uncle that I'm leaving to my hotel right now. He wasn't answering his text messages and I didn't want to leave without him knowing. I promise I won't be long"

She regarded me for a moment before nodded her head and huffing. "No longer than five minutes."

I tossed her a grateful smile and continued ahead. "No problem! Thank you."

As I drew near the curtain that held the strongest point of scent I got extremely nervous. I wasn't sure what I would see but I knew either way I wasn't going to like it.

I quietly pulled open the curtain and held my breath as my eyes swept over the room. Everything was as I expected it to look. One TV, two chairs, lots of wires, a window on the far wall, it had an oblique painting on the other wall. The room held one bathroom and a metal pole with lots of liquid bags hanging from it as well as a monitor beside that. Besides one man sleeping in one of the chairs there was a much younger person that slept on a bed that captured the attention of the room.

I crept quietly over, hoping not to wake up the older man, until I was right next to the bed. I allowed myself to sweep over his face and I felt the agony rip through me. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears slip out and placed my hand on his forearm.

"Brian…"

The guilt was building inside of me and I held back a sob. I opened my eyes again and let the tears fall this time only swiping them occasionally. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear hoarsely and went to place a kiss on his forehead but abruptly pulled away when I realized how my kiss had caused this in the first place.

I looked onto the monitors again even though I didn't know what any of it meant but I wanted something to give me a clue on how to fix this. As I stood here though I felt the guilt and pain consume me in ways in never has before.

He didn't deserve this. Neither did the man sitting in the chair. And this weight was on my shoulders because I knew what could happen and still I was so carless and selfish to not do anything about it and all I could offer was my whispered apologies.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I jumped at the quiet voice that had invaded the room but didn't turn around because I immediately knew who it was.

I shook my head unable to respond and continued to look at the face below me.

"Chloe… There's nothing you could have done. He liked you and he wasn't going to stay away, this would have happened eventually." More tears fell freely but I managed to respond.

"No. I did this to him… Brian shouldn't be here." As I looked over him once more I finally turned to Alek. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just listened. It was selfish and stupid of me to keep involving myself in him… I knew we would never be together but I still wanted him as my friend. I just couldn't let go." I had turned back around and I knew my time was running out so I left my hand slide across his temple and down his check until it fell against his chin.

I leaned forward again and whispered one last time in his ear. "I'll find a way to reverse this. I promise Brian."

I leaned my forehead against his for a moment before I pulled away. I looked across the room at Alek and then walked past him as I went into the hallway. I felt him following but didn't do anything else to acknowledge him. Passing the nurse I waved goodbye and she smiled sympathetically at me.

We continued this way until we were outside. I went and sat on the bench and folded my legs to my chest and wound my arms around them. "Some days I wish I was never born Mai and I can't help but wonder how different my life would have turned out."

As he sat next to me but we both continued to look ahead into the night. "I understand. But we can't change who we are. I admire your devotion to your friends and family as much as I want to hate it. You put other people at risk far too much but you also put everything you have into making everyone else happy and you would have never just pushed Brian out of your life, it's just not in you to be that cruel. You saw that he needed someone and if you couldn't be with him you made it your resolve to at least be his friend."

I closed my eyes at his words because they were so true but it also made me feel like I couldn't be Mai and still be who I was before. "Maybe keeping my life here was the wrong decision."

I felt his hand press into my shoulder so I looked over at him. "It was a bad decision when I mixed my life and my transformation to being Mai together. It didn't go well for me but you're also not me Chloe. You're going to just have to decide how you want to live but you can't just change your mind every time something bad happens to someone you love. Unfortunately this is war and there will be casualties on our side."

We didn't talk after that and I just let his words sink in.

After everything that happened today I just wasn't sure anymore. I couldn't let everyone I cared about get hurt because of me but I also couldn't just disappear and force them out of my life.

I felt lost at the moment, almost like I was at a fork in the road and wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually we made it back to my house but this time Alek didn't follow me in. I had about an hours' worth of sleep before I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. Once I was ready I went downstairs and found Frank and my mother still knocked out on the couch.

I ate some cereal before making coffee for when they woke up. Unsure if she had work or not I grabbed her phone and set an alarm for five minutes later, this gave me a few minutes to escape and not be questioned.

As I went to quietly shut the front door I felt a tug from the other side. I closed my eyes and held my breath because I knew I had just been caught sneaking out.

"Chloe?" I looked into my mother's eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey mom! Wow look at the time! I'm gonna be late for school. Gotta go, Bye!" I leaned up and gave her a quick peck on the check and went to turned around but she grabbed my elbow and stopped me.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You're not getting out of here without telling me what happened yesterday. Come on kiddo." She went to pull me inside but I held put.

"It was Brian." I looked up at her and simply let the heartache I felt about the situation read on my face.

"Boy trouble again? Did you talk to him about how you felt?" She wrapped me in her embrace and for a moment I just let her comfort me like no one else could.

"I didn't get the chance. Something happened yesterday and Amy and Paul found him knocked out and when they took him to the hospital … He's in a coma." I looked up at her ad let a few tears fall.

She held me tight again as she cooed against my head. "Oh Sweetie… I'm so so sorry. Do they know what happen?"

I shook my head against her. "No… They just found him like that." I started to pull away from her. "I gotta get going or I'll be really late."

She grasped my hand at the same time her other hand cupped my cheek. "Why don't you stay home? Give yourself some time and I'll take the day off. We'll spend the day overeating greasy fattening products and watch B-rated movies."

I smiled a little at her and gave her a small chuckle. "It's okay mom. Really. I just need a day of distraction and normality and oddly enough school is going to give that to me." I crinkled my nose at the thought of school.

"Okay… If you're sure?" She gave me a slightly disbelieving look but let go of me anyways.

"I'm positive. Besides with me gone it'll save Frank from the walk of shame." She gasped and slapped my arm lightly.

"Chloe! Nothing happened, we accidently fell asleep during the movie." She laughed at me before turning around to head back into the house.

"Uh uh mom. I'm sure nothing happened between you two even though you guys were alone. " She gave me an embarrassed look but still laughed and shook her head.

The ride to school went well. I took comfort in my new car and drove around a few extra blocks just to feel the normalness of this situation. Just being a teenager with no worry's driving her new car, even getting honked at few times and by the time I arrived to school I gave a smile on my face. It was small but a smile none the less.

"Chloe!" As I heard the voice I walked a little faster in the opposite direction. "oh no you don't! Don't walk away from me!" She tugged my hard and I spun to face Amy. I let a small laugh escape me and I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "How could you think you would get away with ignoring me! After everything that happened! What did you do yesterday? Where's Alek? Did you tell Jasmine and him what happened with Brian?"

"Amy! Slow down…" I huffed out a breath and gave a smile to Paul. "I went to Jasmines and found her and Valentina drugged and passed out. I have no clue where Alek is but he does know what happened. I actually snuck in and saw him at the hospital."

"Wait… You snuck in to see Brian after visiting hours?" I looked over at Paul confused but nodded anyway. "How come you never have me help on cool things? Aren't I supposed to be your right hand man?"

"You'd have to actually be a man for that and that's precisely why I was there." Alek put his two-cents in as usual. I just rolled my eyes at his antics.

"You brought Alek! What's he got that I don't?" He looked at me upset and I felt bad but he also didn't understand I didn't invite Alek.

"Well a British accent for starters and extremely defined muscles. Not to mention his special Mai powers." Amy started to point out and I fought another eye roll as she practically drooled over Alek.

"Amy! You're supposed to be on my side." Paul turned around and stomped off to his class while Amy groaned and chased after him.

"Well their as charming as ever aren't they?" Alek said sarcastically as he turned to look at me. We were standing near my locker and the bell rang signaling us to the beginning of the school day.

I shut my locker door and steeled myself to focus and not get too distracted while at school. "Yeah well I'm they think your wonderful to with the way you treat Paul."

He keeps his pace with me as we continue towards class. "We'll I know Amy fancies me." I shook my head and didn't respond to his arrogant comment but I felt his hand grab mine. I looked down at our linked hands and then look up at Alek, who had pure concern on his face as he stared back at me. "What's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders and felt his hand fall from mine. "Chloe… You know you can talk to me right? No matter what or _who_ it's about."

I knew he meant well but I was fighting an inner battle and I felt the need to sort what was going on inside my head alone. There were so many decisions I needed to make and sacrifices I was going to have to allow and I have yet come to accept that. I still haven't even accepted being Mai let alone the changes that are happening.

I swallowed back the words I wanted to tell him and forced out ones that even I know he didn't believe. "Just tired. I barely got an hour of sleep yesterday and I'm not looking forward to school and then work after that. I'll be back to my old self once I catch some Z's." I tossed him a smile and then began my day at school.

It went by as a normal day at school. Fighting to keep my eyes open, fighting to actually care about what the teacher said, and eating food that tasted like rat poison…. Usual day for me.

When school was over and I agreed to take my lunch from work with Amy so we could talk I went straight there and actually made it to work on time. Which was also just as uneventful as school for the most part. I could barely focus on the tasks Lana gave to me and she made a couple comments to let me know she wasn't happy with me.

"Hey Lana, I'm going on my lunch." I called to her as she was focusing on some paperwork.

She didn't turn around but waved her hand at me letting me know she heard. I walked over to the café and immediately saw Amy looking at me expectantly with two coffees in front of her. I sat down and grabbed one and took a sip.

"Thanks." I couldn't understand why I felt so awkward with everyone.

"Yeah. Yeah. So spill! What's going on, Tell me everything!" I almost laughed at her exuberance and relaxed a little just soaking up Amy's usual self.

I let a huge breath go and tried to find where to start as I let my head fall back against the chair. "I honestly don't even know where to begin…" She looked ready to burst so I quickly continued. "Well let's start with Valentina and Jas. Zane poisoned them I guess he's with the bad guys and was tricking us. We don't know how to fix them yet so there like in limbo or something just lying in bed in a coma. And as you know speaking of comas there's Brian. And that's just a huge mess!" By this point I leaned forward and was whispering to her but letting myself vent the frustrations to my best friend.

"With Val and Jas incapacitated at the moment where does that leave me and Alek? I mean we kind of just took direction from them and now what? There's all these other Mai people but who is going to lead the San Diego pride? Then we have the Order who is still trying to end my nine lives and so far have a pretty good job at knocking them done one by one. But who else is going to get hurt while they try to get me? Add all that and it's enough to give me stroke." I feel myself getting worked up and I still wasn't done letting everything out but I didn't want to put too much on her shoulders.

Amy's eyes were wide as she processed the information I gave her. "We'll if I was ever jealous of your super powers before I definitely not now." For the first time since I've known her she looked speechless and I chuckled at her. "Is that it?" I looked up at her again and I could tell she knew I was hiding something so I gave in.

"No… I- This whole thing started because I went to meet my dad. And he wasn't even there. Where is he Amy? What if he's with the order or what if I never was talking to him or what if they captured him? God… There's so many possibilities and I don't even know how to handle that. I just want to know… Know why he left, why he didn't meet me, why why why why… That's all I have all these question with no answers! I'm so frustrated with everything. And then my mom… How can I keep this up? Dealing with everything but coming home and lying all the time and still keeping my job and staying in school. It's beginning to become too much for me to handle." At this moment I felt so helpless and no matter how much I looked at Amy for answers that she didn't have I felt no comfort and no safety in anything.

For the first time ever I wanted to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry it took so long guys! I had to finish making costumes and then Halloween! And to top it off I had my phone stolen… I'm really frustrated because it held all my daughters video's and pictures on it. Things like her first hair cut I can never get back. So a word of advice! If you ever come to a moment where you have the opportunity to take something or do something wrong think first because something as simple as a phone can really hold something irreplaceable and be sentimental to someone. **

**After that word of lame advice I just want to say Sorry it's short and super late I had a plan to make this chapter longer and end somewhere else but it wouldn't have been posted for a few more days if I did that so I gave you this!**

Love you guys!

_Nessieness_


	4. Learning About Responsibility

Thank you my lovelies! Your reviews make my heart and story feel so loved! I hope I continue to make you guys happy!

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.****

Ch.4 Learning About Responsibility

**This is gonna hurt – SIXX A.M.**

**Feels like your life is over **

**Feels like all hope is gone **

**You kiss it all away **

**Maybe maybe **

**This is a second coming **

**This is a call to arms **

**Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted **

**Hey hey hell is what you make make **

**Rise against your fate fate **

**Nothing's gonna keep you down **

**Even if it's killing you **

**Because you know the truth**

* * *

><p>Chloes POV<p>

I went back to work and tried to forget about my conversation with Amy. I couldn't though.

I kept wondering about my father. I had yet to email him and asked what happen because I was scared what I might find out. When he left all those years ago he created a void I can never fill and left a sense of betrayal that was unlike anything else. When I found out I was Mai I began to hope there was another reason for his sudden leaving. Maybe he left to protect me…

But now, now I feared he was a part of something much larger. I knew the people that attacked me were part of the Order so did that mean my own father was after me? I didn't know how to handle that possibility. I knew we weren't technically blood but why save me in Ukraine and raise me just to kill me later on. I had so many questions I needed the answers to but there was only so much hurt I could accept before it became too much.

My mother loved me as if she had me naturally so why didn't he? There was also another possibility that I couldn't quite contemplate let alone begin to accept… He could be dead. And that was a harsher reality to cope with. I would rather have him hate me than have him dead because even if he didn't love me, I loved him.

Eventually I let my mind wander of these hard topics and once worked finished I went straight to Valentina's .

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked to no one in particular as I entered the apartment and only found Allen and Alek.

Alek turned around from the refrigerator and strode toward me. "Why do you care?" I shrugged because I was just curious. "He was following you all day."

"Really? I wonder why he didn't say hi." I went and walked down to the room the girls were still in.

"You hate it when I bug you why would you want him to?" Alek sounded annoyed and I smiled a little but tried to hide it from him.

"Because he's funny and you're a pest." When I got to the room I noticed a woman standing next to Jasmine examining her while Logan was watching a few steps back. "Do you ever leave this room? And who are you?" I sounded completely snobby but I've had a rough week and was overly tired so they were gonna have to deal with it.

Alek came next to me and watched what the woman was doing as well. "She's the doctor. She has a theory to get them better."

I looked at her questioningly hoping she would fill me in. "It's nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Rebecca." She walked over to me and out her hand out to shake. I reciprocated and gave her a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. So you know how to fix them?" She glanced back over at Val and Jasmine.

"Well not necessarily. I tested the poison and do believe it is Jackal Saliva but I don't have a sample to compare it to. It's definitely not human and not Mai but there are other possibilities I suppose. Going with the theory its Jackal though I believe we can cure them with uninfected Mai blood." She walked back over and started opening a bag and pulling medical items out. "Then poison is in their blood stream and I hope if we send in Mai blood that hasn't been infected and is mixed with an excessive amount of white blood cells it may counter balance it, maybe fight it out… or it could just infect that blood to but it's the only thing we've got going at this point."

She started to set up long plastic tubing on the bedside table. "Alek and Logan already donated blood but nothing appears to be changing. Unfortunately they can't stay in a coma like this for a long period of time and not be taken care of. Their body needs nutrition. I've fixed Jasmines wound and they both seem to be stable so I'll put them on a feeding tube and some monitors as well as catheters and keep them in the best condition I can until we figure out how to fix this."

I nodded feeling horrible about what was happening to them. It seemed almost demeaning that they needed feeding tubes and catheters but I understood how it was necessary.

I watched helplessly as she began to set everything up until Logan walked over and blocked my view. "Come on, We have things that need to be discussed."

Once we returned to the living room I noticed Jeremy had returned and I waved at him before sitting down next to Alek on the couch much like we had done before. I checked my phone real quick telling my mom I went to visit Jasmine and I would be home in an hour.

I wasn't lying to her but I wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"We need to figure out what to do with the pride while Valentina is otherwise indisposed." He worded that weird but I understood why didn't want to make the situation seem as harsh as it was.

"Like what?" Nobody else had said anything so I figured I would break the ice.

"For starters who will essentially lead?" I shrunk back into the couch because there was no way I was going to volunteer for that responsibility. I had enough on my plate with being the Uniter, school, my mom, Brian, jeez! There was even more and I simply didn't see how I could handle making decision for the entire pride.

I felt four sets of eyes resting on me and I refused to even move much less look up. The scene was set into a tense awkward feeling until I heard someone laugh and knew it was Jeremy.

"So Chloe's obviously not volunteering. Who's next?" Jeremy's voice held complete humor in it but it was nothing but the truth.

"Why don't you just lead Logan? You've got the most level head here and know more about what we're facing and dealing with than any of us do. The pride will listen to you." Alek spoke up then being to voice of reason.

I nodded enthusiastically it sounded pretty good to me.

"Is that what you all want?" He didn't sound thrilled about it but was willing to take on the responsibility anyway. Once everyone agreed he addressed me again. "You know Chloe essentially you're the leader of the Mai race I'm sure you could handle one pride."

I looked wide eyed at him. "Well thanks for putting me on blast like that. But noooo thank you. I'm taking this Mai stuff one paw at a time." Jeremy and Alek were the only ones who laughed and I was glad not every Mai was so serious.

"Okay, we need to deal with the Order as well." You could feel the amusement leave the room because everyone knew the seriousness of the situation.

"What can we do? Go after them? I wouldn't even know where to begin. Trust me I want them gone as much as the next girl but I just don't see where to start about dealing with the Order." I felt so helpless about the situation and I knew my voice portrayed that once I felt Alek's arm slide around my shoulder pulling me close to him, comforting me.

"We can deal with them soon enough. Right now I think keeping everyone safe take priority." His English accent washed over me and I let myself get lost in it for the moment.

"Very well. I'll figure out what to do for the time being. Chloe, Your mother is being watched closely as are you so for the time being I need you to recuperate because we need to get you back to training and at your best as soon as possible." He nodded his head to Alek in a silent conversation and I felt myself sag further into him as my lack of sleep was catching up to me.

"You look like crap." I gasped and looked up at the rude person.

"We'll you always look like crap Jeremy." He shrugged and looked at me and Alek.

"So? I have a girlfriend. I'm done impressing people. You on the other hand are single and a basket case. Alek is only going to be chasing after your Mai tail for so long before he gives up." I gaped at him this time not quite believing what I was hearing.

Alek's hand tightened on my shoulder and I felt his chest vibrate weirdly while he made a noise that sounded like a growl. Jeremy laughed loudly before walking over and patting both mine and Alek's head. "Calm down fur balls I'm just playing around."

Alek shot up and grabbed a hold of Jeremy's arm. "Don't touch me."

Jeremy laughed again before shaking Alek's hold off and poked him hard in the chest. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Before I knew what was happening Alek tackled Jeremy to the floor. I was freaking out because Alek looked seriously pissed off.

"Jesus, they always do this. Their lucky all of Valentina's furniture was destroyed that way they have room to act like barbaric fools." I looked over at Allen and noticed he seemed unaffected by what was happening.

"Should we stop this?" My voice was slightly high because I was worried about the fight as they continued to wrestle each other in front of me.

Allen shook his head and then looked up at me. "Join me on the balcony? Their gonna be at this for a while."

I was shocked at his request because I got the vibe that he didn't like me too much but I followed him anyway. We leaned against the railing and overlooked the city.

"I know I come off as harsh. I want you to understand I don't mean to be. It's just that I don't understand why you do the things you do." I looked at him questioningly and waited for him to explain. "You put people in your human life in unnecessary risk. I understand you love them and don't want to give them up, I also understand you didn't grow up as a Mai and the way we will is foreign to you."

He shook his head and looked up at me. "You're the Uniter and I mean you no disrespect but how do you have it in you to have such carelessness with their lives? You may have many lives but they do not and they have no real means to protect themselves against the enemies in your life."

I took a deep breath trying to not feel the truthfulness of his statement and not lash out in anger for his opinion. "I love them and they love me. It's as simple as that. If I were to just dismiss them from my life it would hurt them. I'm all my mother has, how could I just leave her? I know the price their paying for me even if they don't understand it but they were already involved the moment any of them met me. To me it seems the Order has no problems in hurting anyone so I figure what good would it do for me to leave? They could just use the people I care about against me and I would sacrifice myself willingly so if I stick around at least I can offer them some kind of protection."

Allen was quiet letting the words I said settle in his head. "I suppose I understand. I hadn't looked at it that way. But how do you think you can continue living both lives? Offering them protection is completely possible without always involving them. Whether you choose to admit it or not Mai and Humans cannot co-exist so closely."

"Isn't that what I was created for though? To unite the races again so we can co-exist? I have faith it's possible for everyone to live together in some kind of peace." I was grasping at straws here not because I wanted him to understand my motives but because I realized he had no hope in him.

"I believe you're here to stop the war and cease unnecessary death but there is no way we can co-exist in the way you want. Humans aren't able to accept another species in their world. Look below us Chloe. This entire earth is built around power. They are the top of the food chain not because they are smarter but because it's necessary for their psyche. They don't have it in them to allow something as different as us, they fear the unknown and cancel out anything they can't understand and deem it as a threat." We studied the people milling about below us and I was so shocked at what he was saying

"Humans can't even accept something as simple as different colors. How can something so simple like a different pigment in their skin cause such a rift amongst them? They cause war because of different belief systems and cause catastrophic trauma to their own world and land that they all need to survive off of for power. Could you imagine a world where you introduce a whole species that is stronger than them? It would cause chaos. They would want to test us like an experiment, poke at us to find out how it's possible we even exist. Decedents from a god and created out of cats… It would change all religion, completely contradicting what many believe and cause a war greater than anyone can comprehend. Although some would accept us, most fear what they cannot understand and the damages that would occur if they knew of us would be irreparable."

I felt my outlook on the world begin to crumble. I didn't want to believe what he thought but some of it held so much truth that I couldn't completely deny it.

"But what if they could accept us? I can't look at the world like that…" I looked at him imploringly hoping he would contradict his own words.

"Are you truly willing to test it?" He looked at me again and I saw no judgment on his features.

I furrowed my brow because he had me second guessing myself. "I don't know."

He turned around to go inside but also put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not expected to have all the answers Chloe. Maybe your just here to inspire us again, I know were losing faith that things will be okay for us again but you've already given hope to many of us."

With that he walked inside and gave me so much to think about. It was a few more minutes that I stood outside just people watching when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you okay?" Alek stepped beside me and glanced below to the same seem I was looking at.

I shrugged one shoulder and turned to look at him noticing his wrinkled clothing and messy hair. "Who won the wrestling match?"

He snorted and slugged his arm around my shoulder and led me into the house again. "Did you ever doubt that I wouldn't win? Please I never lose."

As we passed the living room I noticed Jeremy holding ice to his jaw and laughed a little. "You're ridiculous."

"No I'm Sexy, now let's get you home."

It didn't take us long to reach my house and Alek silently went to my roof as I walking inside.

"Mom?" I called to her as I set my backpack on the counter.

"Hey you, How you handling everything?" She got right to the point as she sat next to me at the dining room table.

"Ehhh. I'm ready to eat myself a freezer worth of ice cream and get lost in days of our lives." I feigned non-chalance.

She laughed and took my hand into hers. "Well that sounds like an amazing way to go! How about we do that until we pass out and have to un-button our jeans?"

I readily agreed and we spent the night enjoying some mother-daughter time. We laughed horrible movies and talked about our latest actor crushes. We spoke about Frank and for just one night I felt as though I wasn't Mai and I was simply my mother's teenage daughter.

I woke up around one A.M. next to my mother in her bed and went to move to my room where I found Alek reading a book on my bed.

"What are you reading?" I asked him as I settled underneath my covers facing him.

"Crime and Punishment." He said closing him book and turning over facing me as well.

I nodded my head as if I've knew exactly which book he was talking about and yawned. "Oh. That's great."

He chuckled lowly and continued to watch me as my eyes fought to stay open. "Good night Gorgeous."

"Night Alek." I let my eyelids close and felt myself being lulled to sleep while seeking some of his warmth I could feel radiating from him. "Alek?"

"Yeah?" He whispered as if not to disturb the calm that was encompassing us.

"Don't ever let me forget who I am." He was quiet for a while and I waited for his confirmation before I allowed myself to completely fall asleep.

"Never Chloe."

As always morning came too quickly and I awoke around six and noticed Alek had already left to shower and get ready for the day. I quickly left after telling my mother to have a goodbye.

I made my way quickly to where I had to go because I knew I didn't have much time before Alek realized I wasn't at school and would come looking for me. I let Amy know I wouldn't be going to school today and in true Amy fashion she wanted an explanation, I also let Paul know and gave him the duty to cover for me as much as he could.

As I made my way along the familiar streets I couldn't deny my nervousness. When the doctor had told me she had no sample to compare the poison with it got me to thinking. If I could get a sample of Jackal saliva then maybe while I'm at it I could find some answers that could help us.

So here I was going back to the last place I saw Kai.

* * *

><p>Oooooo. Kai…. I liked him. Too bad he's a Jackal. Did Allen give you something to think about? I believe he made an extremely valid point.<p>

_Nessieness_


	5. Taking Control

Gahhh! Where have I been? Certainly not updating! And I will tell you why!

Because I suck.

On all serious accounts though I'm terribly sorry. Life is complicated and I could go on giving you the same old speech I'm certain you've heard before but I won't, unless you ask me to….

We'll I just want to assure you that I will not quit on my stories. No matter how long I am gone I will continue them. So fear not my little fish, I will update it just may take me some time.

A long awaited chapter awaits you… Enjoy!

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.****

Ch.5 Taking Control

**Anthem For The Weak – Lost Autumn**

**Collision of the minds**

**Dreams and nightmares intertwine**

**Into one surreal existence we call life**

**This ends tonight**

**Hey**

**This anthem's for the weak**

**Break down the walls that separate you from the strength inside**

**Hey**

**They're getting in the way**

**Hurdle the fallen I promise we will rise tonight**

**You said that we would die**

**But we're very much alive**

**I will see you broken and beat down again**

**Hey**

**This anthem's for the weak**

**Break down the walls that separate you from the strength inside**

**Hey**

**They're getting in the way**

**Hurdle the fallen I promise we will rise tonight**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

"Hello?" I shuffled forward trying to listen to any noises I could hear. This place was even creepier when no one was with me. "Kai?"

I flipped around immediately when I heard metal clanking against each other. I cautiously followed the noise half hoping it was just rats moving around. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Kai! Do you know him?" Not garnering any response I used my senses to follow the intruder.

Everywhere reeked of Jackal and but most of it was stale except one scent that smelled fresh so I followed it. I continued through another doorway and heard fast feet trailing away from me and I ran forward to catch the person. I caught a few glances of him and knew he was related to Kai. His smell was slightly similar but also different.

"Wait! I'm just looking for Kai. I have some questions for him!" I jumped on top of a dumpster and bounced from the balls of my feet and tackled the running Jackal.

He flipped me off of him and bared his teeth to me. In one swift movement I used both feet to kick him in the chest and landed on my feet before running over to where he had landed. He scrambled to get back up but he could hardly pull himself off the floor.

"Look, I'm just here to talk to Kai. I really don't want to hurt anyone. So I'll back up and neither of us moves in any threatening way and we can have a civilized conversation. Deal?" He looked at me warily as I took a few steps backwards and dropped myself to the floor. "I remember you. Your one of the ones that attacked me and my friends that day right?"

He was completely still for a moment before nodding his head. I smiled at him and sighed. At least we were getting somewhere. "We'll you don't look so good. Whens the last time you ate?" He was covered in filth. Literally from head to toe, dirt smeared across his face and his clothes disheveled and torn in areas. Even though he was covered in layers of clothing you could still see that he was starving by how sunken in his cheeks were and the way the skin on his face was stretched across the bone.

"A while." His voice was coarse and I could see him wince from the pain no doubt caused from having no water.

"Okay. So how about another deal?" I could see easily that he had no trust in me and he was still looking for an easy escape route so maybe I could gain his trust a little since he was my only link to finding Kai or at least giving me the answers I needed himself. "I will leave and bring back food and water if you bring Kai here or you answer some of my questions."

I could hear his stomach rumble at the thought of food and almost smiled because I already felt triumphant. "Why do you need Kai?"

I shrugged. "Well I just need answers to some questions I have about your saliva."

He furrowed his brows and shook his head. His face painting into a mask of confusion. "Our saliva?"

"Yeah, how it can affect a Mai… But you don't know anything about that do you?" It was clear as day that he had no clue what I was talking about so I continued. "Can you find out who knows anything about it and bring them here in exchange for food and water?"

He considered this for a moment still watching me carefully. "Okay."

I smiled widely at him and then stood up and began walking backwards. "Sweet! Meet here tomorrow same time?"

I watched his as I continued backwards and when he finally nodded slowly I turned around and headed back to town.

I immediately went to the store and got some stuff to make hot dogs , chips and a couple of bottles of water. Rushing everything to my house I hid it in my closet.

I tried not to touch anything and I had already taken off my shoes outside. I didn't want anything overly reeking of Jackal. I used one of the plastic grocery bags and carefully stripped out of my clothing. I set all of the clothes into the bag and tied it.

Once in the shower I let the water rinse away my tension. For a moment I didn't hold the guilt of Brian within me. For a moment I didn't worry about Jasmine and Valentina. For a moment I was Chloe King, a teen daughter and in that one fleeting moment the smile on my face was genuine.

But once I opened my eyes and starred at the white tile before me with droplets of steam running down it everything was real again and I did have all these worries and guilt's and faults I couldn't seem to fix.

I finished rinsing myself and continued to dry myself off then get dressed. Once re-entering my room I scrubbed my towel around my hair trying to capture the excess water and immediately notice the boy sitting at my bed.

His eyes were narrowed and they studied me in such an intrusive way I felt vulnerable. His jaw set and head cocked to the side I knew he was wondering where I had been all day. Figuring I couldn't avoid the situation I tried to make light of it.

"So, that biology substitute today… He was weird." I sat next to him and nudged him with my elbow. He didn't laugh and just looked forward at my wall. He pursed his lips and I chuckled at how cute he looked when he acts like a petulant child. "Oh come on, just spit it out and let's talk about why I wasn't at school."

"Well then get on with it. Explain." I sighed and dropped my body back to the bed and stared at the sealing.

"I can't. I had something to do and I did it. If I had told you what I was going to do you would have fought me on it. On the bright side I wasn't harmed, I came back in one piece and all is well and can go back to normal."

He laid back alongside me and turned his head to look at me. "Chloe… I looked for you everywhere. You can't just not tell me where you are. Has what happened this past week not made you realize anything? We have to stick together, especially now. It's too dangerous out there, we have no clue what's going on with the Order. I had no clue where to find you. I was frantic Chloe. Anything could have happened!" The guilt immediately attacked me. I knew what I did was wrong and I had known it would have made Alek worry but I didn't think about how it personally would have made him feel.

"I'm sorry." Above all else we were friends and had he done what I did to him I would have been upset too. "But it was necessary, I promise." Even though I felt guilty what I was doing was really necessary and if it got me information that could be useful then I wasn't going to back down.

"You smell like Jackal." My surprised eyes jumped up to meet his. Really glancing over his face he looked more disappointed than anything else in that moment and I finally understood why. Me and Alek were really the only two left and in a way we were becoming dependent off of each other.

"Yeah, I went to the warehouse again to find Kai. Nobody was there though." I wasn't sure if it was a good thing for him to know the whole truth at the moment. His eyes danced across my face looking for the answer he knew I wasn't giving him.

He shook his head and looked back up at the ceiling. "You're lying." His accent heavily playing in his words as they left a guilty weight on my shoulders.

I sighed and closed my eyes, unsure if I should tell him the truth. For a few moments neither of us said anything and just laid there. It was quiet and although I wish the atmosphere wasn't tense it was still kind of nice. The calmness just flowing through the room.

I felt Alek's fingertips roam over the skin on my hand. Dancing there was across my palm and easily weaving there way with my own fingers, feeling like velvet as our skin brushed together. Clasping my hand to his in a secure embrace I slowly moved my head to look at him just as he was looking at me.

"We're in this together Chloe."

I nodded and finally released some of the tension hiding in my shoulders. "One of the Jackals were there. He was really weak, I guess they sent him back to get the rest of the food or something otherwise they were long gone. If it was Jackal saliva that caused Valentina and Jasmine to be that coma then I was hoping to get some so the doctor could test it out."

I felt his fingers tighten around mine for a moment before he spoke in a calm voice, he sounded like he was holding back some of his anger. "Never go alone to something like that Chloe. It makes sense though, did you get any of those mutts saliva?"

I smiled over at him feeling a little proud of myself and he just chuckled. "No, but I'm going back tomorrow with some food and water and in hopes he'll play nice and cooperate."

"Okay sounds like a plan." He nodded and began to get up. "We'll go first thing in the morning and grab the food and then meet up with him." I started to protested but he cut me off. "There's no way in hell you're going alone."

"I don't think he'll help us if he's outnumbered. He's going to feel intimidated with both of us there."

"And who's to say you won't be the one outnumbered? Look, I'll just stay back but you're not going alone." His tone was final so I stopped arguing with him.

I got up and grabbed my computer and sat back down on my bed. A dread fell over me as I thought about my father's emails but I knew I needed to email him to find out what had happened.

"You shouldn't miss anymore school." I looked up at Alek who was now leaning against my window seal.

"Yeah, I know mom." I rolled my eyes and opened up my emails.

I heard him chuckled. "I'm just saying, if you're going to continue to live your Mai life and Human life then you better start doing a better job at it."

I shot him an incredulous look and could almost feel my claws come out as I went to defend myself. "I'm doing the best I can here!"

He laughed and nodded as he started to turn towards my window. "We'll then you kind of suck." With that he was gone in a swift movement.

I narrowed my eyes at the darkness outside completely annoyed with Alek. "Douche bag."

Focusing back on my computer I clicked open the last email he had sent me and clicked on reply.

_I went there to meet you and people were waiting to kill me. Was this what you wanted all along?_

_Chloe_

**SEND**

* * *

><p>My deepest apologies for taking so long and my sincerest thank you's for your reviews and sticking with this story.<p>

Happy New Years!

_Nessieness_


	6. Doing What We Can

Chapter update! never thought it was gonna happen? lost faith in me? well... So did i :( hopefully i can continue. Please Enjoy! And thank you to those that kept reviewing for me to update because it fueled my fire to write :)

****Disclaimer: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe king the book or TV show, but I do own all rights to this story and the actions and script within it.****

Chapter 6 – Doing what we can

**Running From Lions – All Time Low**

**Get me out of this place, before I cause more damage,**

**a small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks;**

**and when things get too hot, you've got me to blame for,**

**every fire that breaks out in every lover's name, {so...}**

**Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,**

**stories yet to unfold,**

**tales that must be retold,**

**and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,**

**keeps me wanting,**

**keeps me wanting more...**

**Sell me out I'm yesterday's old news,**

**phrases left on paper,**

**black ink bleeding through**

**the pages where we made our history.**

**Call me foolish,**

**I feel hopeless...**

* * *

><p>Chloe POV<p>

The night came and went far too quickly. I had gotten everything ready for our meet up and I can only hope we're doing the right thing. I continue to go over similar thoughts in my head as I hear my mom trudge down stairs.

"Chloe! You're up early for a Saturday." Her face surprised as she fumbles to pour a cup of coffee.

I chuckled and helped make her a bowl of cereal. "I know. Alek said he wanted to shop around town today to help cheer me up so I figured we could get an early start."

"Mhmm" She mumbled her acknowledgment through shoveling her food. Just as she finished with her bowl the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it." I smiled at her and went to answer the door. As I opened it I noticed Alek was leaning against the door frame and peered into my eyes almost immediately.

As I looked back at him I felt my heart speed up and breathing falter slightly. He smelled so enticing. His body and face were practically healed and unless you had Mai eyesight you wouldn't notice anything different. Always the worrier I still glanced over his form just making sure everything was alright.

I took in his long sleeved dark blue shirt. The way it seemed to mold perfectly on his body but not overly snug. I could still make out his defined muscles and couldn't help but want to feel his arms encasing me in his over protective way.

As I looked back up to his eyes I saw this seriousness in them I had never seen before. In that moment I didn't feel like a high school teenager. I didn't feel like a Uniter for Mai and Humans. I didn't feel anything but desire for the man in front of me and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I watched as his eyes morphed from serious to mischievous in mere seconds. He took a step forward and instantly towered over me. I felt his hand gently slid into my own and he tugged ever so slightly. I tumbled forward just a little, still mesmerized by his eyes. His free hand slowly moved up until just the tips of his finger ran from my temple crossing over my cheek and jaw until he glided it down my neck.

My breath was coming in pants now and I was completely dazed with him. His smell was clouding everything else in that moment and I wanted more than I ever had before.

"Chloe, who's at the door?" I must have jumped a foot in the air and stumbled back a few feet trying to escape whatever hold he had over me.

I coughed and tried to look Alek in the eyes as I answered her "Just Alek mom!" I saw his smirk engulf his face and I narrowed my eyes in response. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I turned around and ran straight into my mother. "Whoa! Sorry dear. I'm running so late. If my head wasn't attached to my body this morning I probably would have forgot it." My mother laughed and I chuckled in response as did Alek. "I'll see you two later and try to stay out of trouble okay?"

"No problem. Chloe's in good hands." Alek was quick to say as I muttered a simple goodbye.

I turned around and jogged upstairs as I yelled back down that I was grabbing the food.

Once in my room I ran straight for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I tried to convince myself that what had happened was a figment of my imagination but to no avail. I had no idea what had come over me and I was seriously hoping Alek would just let it go.

As I trudged back down stairs with the bags in hand I silently walked past Alek and grabbed my car keys. Without question he followed me out to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"So are we going to ignore what just happened?" He couldn't even last five minutes without making this awkward.

I huffed and stopped at a red light. "I don't know what happened okay? Can we not talk about this right now and just get to the place please?"

I heard his chuckle as he spoke again. "I know what happen but what I didn't realize was how in tune you were becoming with your inner Mai. Had I known I would have done this on purpose but I must say it was a nice surprise for the morning."

Glancing over at his quickly before I parked the car I became completely annoyed that he wasn't out right saying whatever caused me to go Alek crazy for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled and climbed out, walking over to meet me. "You know we each have our pheromones. And when we don't mask them by using cologne and such it's much stronger than normal. We tend to be attracted to certain pheromones more so than others." He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I didn't mask mine this morning Chloe."

This time I focused more closely on how he smelled and found myself purring at the masculine scent he was covered in. It was strong and consuming and completely Alek. Then I understood what he was saying and regained my senses. "Wait! Your saying I'm attracted to you like a dog in heat? Like sniffing you and stuff? That's disgusting!"

He laughed out loud and composed himself. "No Chloe, I'm saying were extremely attracted to out Mai mates and once we find our mates and smell their scent there's really no turning back, were together for life."

I stared at him for a long minute and wasn't sure if he was just saying that as a joke or being truthful. I decided now wasn't the time to work through that so I just shook my head to dispel the thoughts and sidestepped him.

I grabbed the bags out of the back seats and turned back to face him. "So just stay here okay and I'll go meet with them." Trying to get out of an argument I quickly walked past him and trudged forward. As I heard his footsteps fall behind me I spun around to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You know we descend from cats right? Not from dogs, so I'm not going to obey when you bark commands at me. Especially ridiculous ones at that." He continued to walk this time with me following behind him.

I was so annoyed I decided not to comment and just hoped this wouldn't scare away the Jackals.

As we rounded the corner I saw Kai and the younger man that was here yesterday sitting on the floor both looking completely worse for wear. When they spotted us they both crouched slightly in a defensive pose but didn't look to begin a fight.

In response Alek had dropped to the same pose as them. I rolled my eyes and continued past him.

"Good morning!" I said over enthusiastically hoping to bring less tension to the plate.

Kai's eyes roamed over me and then over to Alek and he stood slightly. I was proud of him for having somewhat of a level head and not resort to fighting as Alek would have liked.

"Chloe." He nodded his head at me and after staring at the bags in my hands he got straight to the point. "My brother said you needed information in exchange for some food."

I nodded feeling terrible that I was bargaining their health for some information. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about how your saliva affects Mai."

"That's what he said. Look, I don't really know that much about it but I did ask around and found out what I could. Its rumor that it does incapacitate Mai for some time if entered into their blood system but there isn't a known cure. It's said to get worse as it lingers in the blood system though." He was completely business as he gave me this information.

I tilted my head to the side contemplating what he said. "What do you mean gets worse?"

He cleared his throat and I tossed him a water. He chugged half of it down before he gave the rest of it to his brother. "I guess the longer it's in the system it'll start to eat at their health even more. Basically making the body deteriorate until it just fails."

"Right, Thank you." Letting this sink in I felt Alek's despair along with my own. Happy that they helped but at a loss at what to do. I tossed both the bags to them and felt somewhat rewarded by their grateful faces.

I turned around and looked to Alek who looked just as lost as I felt. Grabbing his hand with my own I pulled us back towards the car.

"Wait!" Hearing Kai's brother scream out halted me and I flipped back around to see him running at us. Alek suddenly pushed me behind him as he crouched and a snarl ripped from his throat.

His brother backed up immediately and held his hands up in a surrendering pose. "I was just gonna say I heard one more thing. But it just sounds so far fetched."

"What is it?" Anything that they heard could be helpful so I wanted to know everything.

Looking extremely uncomfortable he looked at me and answered. "Well it's all a cycle you know? Humans, Mai's, Jackal's… So if Mai hurt humans and Jackals hurt Mai's and Mai's hurt Jackals then at some point it has to cure itself right? Like the circle of life in a sort of way?"

Not quite understanding what he was saying I just looked on confused when Alek spoke up. "Like a circle? So your saying Jackal hurts Mai then something else should be able to cure it?... Like humans?"

He nodded still looking on edge. "Right. Well that's what I heard at least."

Alek straightened up and nodded. "Thank you." And once again we were on our way to the car.

Alek suggested we immediately take this information back to Logan and I fully agreed. Once we told Logan and the doctor they were planning our next move right away. Logan was less than please about how we got the information. And immediately was lecturing us when the doctor had an idea.

"Maybe each one of us counter balances the other. And that could be the cure." My head was beginning to hurt thinking about all of this. "Maybe if the Jackals saliva caused this then Human blood can wash it out. I've been trying Mai blood and it's just getting infected as well."

I nodded as did everyone else as I finally started to understand what they were getting at. "So now we just need human blood. Who's just gonna give us that?"

Alek looked over at me with a smirk and spoke up. "We'll your friend Paul seems to really want to step into his side kick roll right?"

* * *

><p>OOOOH Bam! Never thought I'd update again but sometimes I surprise myself.<p>

_Nessieness_


End file.
